To Be a Jedi
by TheNorthernBelle
Summary: Luke and Mara have a discussion about Mara's choice to not go through with her Jedi training


So I wrote this for the Pirates Quotations Roulette Challenge that was held at theforcedotnet. We were given a quote from the movie which we then had to write a story around. My quote was: _For someone who has such a bleak opinion of pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one._ It should be noted that I replaced pirate with Jedi though. I own neither Star Wars nor Pirates of the Carribean.

I hope you enjoy it!

**To Be a Jedi**

The fight was a familiar one, with each side knowing exactly what move the other person would make. They both knew how far to push the other, but were always cautious not to go too far. After all, their relationship was shaky at best, and though they would never admit it out loud, it was a relationship neither wanted to loose.

"So Mara, how long are you staying this time?" Luke Skywalker inquired of his guest.

"If that's your backhanded way of asking if I'm staying for training, forget about it," Mara Jade said tersely. "I don't have time for that right now."

"That was your excuse the last two times you came by the Temple." Luke reminded her. "If you are going to insist on postponing your training, can you at least come up with a better reason?"

"No, because it is the truth," Mara shot back. "I have enough on my hands helping Karade out, and I don't need anything else heaped on my plate right now. Besides, I'm sure you're plenty busy training all of your new students."

"Not at all," Luke said calmly. "I can easily make room for you."

"Yeah well, don't waste your time," Mara said. "I'm not interested."

"Why not?" Luke asked. "Surely you know how much you could benefit from this. Not only would you be able to hone your skills and thereby become a better fighter, but you would be a valuable asset to the New Republic. Leia and I both feel that it is time for the Jedi to take their place as protectors of the peace again."

"That's just it!" Mara exclaimed. "You of all people know how I hate to be tied down to something. I need my freedom. I'm finally free from having to answer to a higher power. That stage of my life is something I never want to repeat, no matter how good the cause."

"And I understand that," Luke assured her. "I respect your boundaries. But you have to remember that the Jedi serve the needs of the people; we use our powers for good."

"So you say," Mara shot back. "I doubt the people thought people like Palpatine, Vader, Brakiss, or even Kyp were using their powers for good."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Mara knew she had gone too far. She saw a dark look flash across Luke's eyes, his thoughts undoubtedly flashing back to his father and Kyp. But after a moment, the look passed, and she was once again looking into his sky blue eyes.

"Is that what you're worried about?" he asked softly, "that you'll turn to the Dark Side?"

"Maybe it is," Mara admitted. "But you can't deny it doesn't happen. And even if a Jedi doesn't turn, they still have this…hero complex. They figure that since they have the Force that they're invincible and that they can do anything. And some even think that having a connection with the Force makes them better than everyone else. They lord their power over the little people, expecting nothing but praise!"

Mara wasn't sure what she was expecting Luke to say in response to her little outburst, but she certainly wasn't prepared to hear him start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You know, for someone who has such a bleak opinion of Jedi, you're well on your way to becoming one," Luke said with a smile.

"Oh really?" Mara retorted. "And what makes you say that?"

"You have an enormous amount of Force potential, you have great skills with a lightsaber, you unknowingly strive for peace, and no matter how much you deny it, you go out of your way to help those around you," Luke pointed out, ticking each point off on a finger. "All you need is some fine tuning training and you could be a Jedi."

"That's all well and good Skywalker," Mara said, waving her hand dismissively. "But how do you even know that I would make a good Jedi?"

"Because I know you."


End file.
